


4913's在某音番

by RemainsCat



Category: Crows - 高橋ヒロシ | Takahashi Hiroshi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainsCat/pseuds/RemainsCat
Summary: 这篇没什么建设性，就是觉得三人一起上音番肯定特别有趣。再说，上节目肯定只会说些无聊的事啦，这样那样奇怪的事肯定是趁阿常不在时偷偷做的。哎…可能的话，真想亲自去他们的live看看啊。过阵子有空一定要多写几篇各种乐队生活的妄想！！！！注：专辑的名字不是我凭空捏造的！是周边T-shirt上tour的名字！！我才不会捏造这么傻的专辑名！





	4913's在某音番

主持：三人以前都是不良少年呢。  
ヒロミ：嗯，没错，我和阪東是同校，阿常是后来加入的。  
主持：是这样的，我们得到了一些贵重的照片……  
ヒロミ：（笑）等等。我问一下我们老大。（看阪東）老大，这种东西播出去没关系吗。  
阪東：…如果选的照片不够帅，就做好觉悟吧（笑）。  
主持：阪東桑好可怕。那让我们来看第一张照片。

（图片展示中）  
观众：卡哇伊……////  
主持：这是桐島桑高中时的照片，脸很可爱呢。  
ヒロミ：那时会故意做出凶恶的表情，但自己觉得很帅。现在想想其实很幼稚，但有时也会怀念。  
主持：要现场做一次吗，那种表情？  
ヒロミ：诶？…我不擅长耶（笑）。阪東来做吧？  
阪東：我也不擅长，阿常你去。  
阿常：……怎么又是我！做就做。（龇牙）  
主持&观众：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……  
主持：谢谢奈良岡桑。

（第二张图片展示中）  
主持：这是阪東桑吗？脸上贴着胶布呢，是打架了吗？  
阪東：那时几乎整天都在打架。  
主持：这张看起来战斗力很强的样子。  
主持：桐島桑和阪東桑是同校对吧，有没有起过冲突呢？  
桐島：（和阪東瞬间对视）…哈哈，几乎可以说是宿敌的关系吧。  
主持：亦敌亦友？  
桐島：不不，不是朋友，完全是站在对立面。那时的阪東根本就是个笨蛋嘛。  
阪東：……喂。  
桐島：但他很强，学校里的人都怕他。  
主持：桐島桑和阪東桑谁比较强？  
桐島：（笑）这…嘛，我是不会输的啦。  
阪東：我比较强吧。  
阿常：……我才是三人中最强的！  
阪東：…闭嘴。  
阪東：说到最强，一定是那个人。  
ヒロミ：是呢……不知他现在怎么样了。  
主持：你们是在说谁？  
ヒロミ：当时学校里某个很有人格魅力的同学。我想，如果没有他，我和阪東也不会是今天的样子。  
阪東：是呢。

（第三张图片展示中）  
阿常：啊，这是我！（沉默数秒）其他人身上的马赛克也未免太厚了吧，他们都是我的挚友耶！  
ヒロミ：这也是没办法的事啊。（笑）  
阪東：（小声）阿常的样子都没怎么变呢。

主持：学生时代的桐島桑和阪東桑关系不好吗？  
ヒロミ：可以说是「很糟」的程度了。  
主持：有打过架吗？  
ヒロミ：经常打架呢。但也有在内心悄悄地相互认同吧。  
阪東：…有想过要成为朋友呢。  
ヒロミ：诶？（微笑）你有这样想过吗？  
阪東：…啊。  
主持：……某种程度上感情还是很好嘛。  
ヒロミ：是呢。虽然周围人会觉得不良少年很可怕，但那几年我们的确得到了很多特别的东西。不同校的阿常也一样。大家毕业后也都在为自己的生活而努力，都是了不起的人。如果缺失了那几年的经历，我想我会很遗憾吧。

主持：当初是阪東桑邀请桐島桑组成乐队的？  
ヒロミ：是。阪東比我大一届。在我即将毕业，正为未来的出路烦恼时，他忽然打来电话，要我去横滨见他一面。  
主持：没说是要你去做什么吗？  
ヒロミ：没说，当时超迷惑的……（笑）于是就在横滨会面了。他一直在聊无关的事，直到快要分别的时候，突然就说准备好了乐器，问我要不要组乐队。还不等我回答，就转身准备离开，还说什么「剩下的事电话联系」……  
阪東：…喂，你也说太多了吧！  
ヒロミ：这件事我一辈子都不会忘记，请让我说吧。  
主持：当时的阪東桑其实很在意询问的结果吧？比如害怕被桐島桑拒绝之类的。  
阪東：……才不是。（绷起脸）  
ヒロミ：你这样问他是不会承认的啦。（笑）

主持：节目快要接近尾声了，请三位随意说几句吧？  
ヒロミ：4923's的新专辑ROCK IS DEAD发售中，请大家多多支持。  
阪東：…请继续支持我们。  
阿常：……我也想和同校生一起上电视啊，光看你们两个聊得火热了…哎……  
主持：谢谢三位。

（注：阿常的朋友身上马赛克重，是因为小鸟等人气势太强。ww）


End file.
